1. Field
The following description relates to a control technology of a Hall device, and a Hall device using such a control technology. The following description also relates to a method for controlling of a Hall device and a magnetic detection apparatus using such a Hall device to control an output of the Hall device to improve performance of an analog to digital converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a demand for a magnetic measuring apparatus is increasing. Such a magnetic measuring apparatus is required to be smaller, to be faster, and to measure a value accurately. For example, research is actively underway for improving performance through a control method of a Hall device so that a magnetic measuring apparatus is able to effectively measure a magnetic field in comparison with definite hardware and time requirements. The Hall device may control a direction of bias current passing in the Hall device to control a phase of an output voltage. When the magnetic measuring apparatus is embodied according to alternative technology, the Hall device and an amplifier in the magnetic measuring apparatus may generate an offset voltage.
Alternative technology may remove a prospective offset voltage of a Hall device and an amplifier in the process of controlling the Hall device. However, such alternative technology may generate a remaining offset voltage by power dissipation during a rising time and a falling time of an amplifier output. That is, because the prospective offset voltage of the amplifier increases a remaining offset voltage, a control method of the Hall device by the alternative technology accordingly has an issue of hindering performance of an analog to digital converter. Also, even though the prospective offset voltage of the amplifier or remaining offset voltage is removed, there is an issue that a remaining offset of the amplifier generated at a leakage integrator still increases.